Vultus Mei
by Slytherwings
Summary: After her parents disappear, hiding from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Hermione uses a forgotten magic to travel back in time. When the spell is too powerful, Hermione is thrust into a new world, filled with friends and foes. Join her as she tries to get back to her rightful era, before the opportunity is lost forever.


**Authors Note:** _**None of these characters or worlds belong to me, all credits go to J.K. Rowling. ALSO please read the additional A.N. at the bottom of this story.**_

Outside the library window, the sun was setting, stars began to shine putting all the darkness of the sky to shame. Sat at the farthest corner of the Hogwarts library sat a Ms. Hermione Granger, hunched over a dark oak desk resembling a hunchback of sorts.

Her eyes darted from left to right absorbing as much knowledge as she could form the dark blue book attracting her attention, the freckles on her face illuminated by the lonely lamp to her left. The silence in the library was nearly deafening, as much as she hated to admit it, Hemione missed the sounds of couples bickering, first years fretting over Professor Snape's latest assignment, even Mrs Pince shushing the quietest of people. But what could you expect from a school library during the summer break. However maddening the boredom that comes from silence and calmness, Hermione was glad that she was here rather than be surrounded by the Weasley's happy family, happy _intact _family.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Just five months earlier Hermione had been called to Mcgonagall's office, interrupting a conversation between Ginny and herself about their summer plans, "Sorry Ginny, but I'll only be able to visit the burrow in the last couple of weeks of August, my parents have planned for us to go to France this summer to visit my father's family". Immediately after uttering the sentence, Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see Neville, "Hey Mione, I just wanted to let you know that Mcgonagall is looking for you". Hermione thanked Neville, picked up her bag, and visited her head of house's office.

A knock on the door alerted the professor to her arrival. That was when Hermione's entire world fell apart. Mcgonagall had told her what she was fearing since the third challenge in the Triwizard tournament, her parents were gone. Albeit not dead, but just as bad, to repeat what she was told, her parents were being hunted down by Voldemort's Death Eaters. Because of this Dumbledore had put her parents in a safe house, Hemrioen was not told the location of said safe house "for her own safety" or some rubbish like that.

The devastated girl spent another hour speaking with multiple professors, until they arranged for her to stay at Hogwarts during the summer break, as the current political climate made it hard for muggleborns to find sanctuary anywhere else in the wizarding world. One would assume for Hermione to stay with her close friends at the burrow, it was safe, Molly and Arthur had no problem taking her in, and she would be well taken care of. But Hermione was done, she wished not to tell anyone of her situation. She didn't need pity from anyone. Not Harry, not the Weasleys, no one. She had been pitied her entire life. Pitied by her muggle primary school teachers for not having any friends, pitied by her parents for not fitting in, pitied by the entire wizarding world for being a muggleborn. And so Hermione returned to the Gryffindor common room that night with a fake smile, and a fake story of how Mcgonagall asked her to assist her with grading first year assignments over the weekend.

There you go, that's the story of how Hemrione Granger got to be sitting all alone in the Hogwarts library in the middle of July. Well… for the most part she was alone, all of the professors agreed that she was responsible enough to stay alone in the castle, though every Friday night one of them would come to check in on her before returning to their homes, and their happy families whom they could be with, unlike the lonely muggleborn sitting right in front of them.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Hermione prided herself on not relying on others for enjoyment, but she quickly realized that minimal human interaction made for a very boring summer. Most of the days were passed in the library, due to her fear of being horribly unprepared for her upcoming sixth year at Hogwarts, she blamed it on Harry and Ron keeping her busy this year. It was now two weeks until August first, and another five and a half weeks till she would meet her friends at the Burrow. The past month had been enjoyable enough, but by now Hemrione had prepared for sixth _and_ seventh year, she had read through nearly all of the library, and had learnt the name of every house elf working at hogwarts. As her sanity was coming to a close border shared with insanity, Hermione brushed the frizzy, tanned mess that was her hair and stared at the restricted area of the library.

Madame Pince was not to be seen and so Hermione slowly lifted herself from the dark green chair she always sat at, and approached the oldest and most abandoned looking part of the library. A sign read at the beginning of the bookshelf, " As per the orders of Headmaster Walter Aragon, this section of the library is off limits to all who which it intrigues.", the letter was signed with a date, 1789. Hemrione, like the sign implied was immensely intrigued, she grabbed her wand and moved forward through the dusty bookshelves containing magics that couldn't be found in even the darkest of cities, darker than the ominous Knockturn Alley. Hermione ran her pale, skinny fingers, along the spines of the books. Until, her hand stopped, her body stopped, her whole body turned and picked up a dark, blue book. "La Magie Et Les Mystères De L'Astrologie", she muttered, struggling to read the orantely printed title in the dimly lit area. The book was in French, though Hermione spoke nearly fluent French, a handy translating spell was cast as she made her way back to her desk.

The book was heavy, decorated in zodiac signs and other various astrology emblems, all printed in metallic inks like gold and silver. Hermione slowly opened the book, to minimize damage on the spine, the pages were filled with dark gothic letters, old yellow stains covering the pages.

"This book will do," Hermione slowly whispered, joyous with the prospect of new reading material. Astrology fascinated her, it was one of the only practices that the wizarding and muggle world shared in such a similar way. There was of course the typical conversation of zodiac signs and their effects on personalities (and magic in the book's case), but what was different about this book, was how it's contents contained the magical secrets of astrology, concepts incredible yet dangerous, magic that could change the course of humanity. All of the book's secrets were about to be discovered by the bushy haired witch, walking down the looming halls of Hogwarts towards her dormitory.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

The weight of the book was deceiving, Hermione was able to read the whole book in 3 days, since it was a mere 400 pages long. As the lights in the furthest corner of the library flickered on, a dark blue book rich with bookmarks and folds slammed onto the table.

Astrology is a fickle thing Hermione deduced, unimpressed with the amount of theory the book spoke of with an unfortunate lack of evidence to back it up. Being a sceptic, Hermione believed the book to be as believable as Trelwaney's predictions. Starting in their fourth year, Hogwarts students had the opportunity to learn astrology. Many students however were interested in the course until Firenze arrived to teach this past year. Hermione being one of them.

As the girl opened the book, her hands guided her towards chapter thirteen, page nine. The section had been highlighted by our favourite Gryffindor with a bright green sticky note, one of the great muggle inventions. The title of the subsection read "Magie de la lune bleue". It spoke of the rarest, magical, astrological phenomena, when a blue moon aligns directly above the resting place of Guido Bonnati, the most famous astrologer of the thirteenth century, and Hogwarts prefect. He had supposedly created a device that would channel the power of the moon to the caster of the activating spell. The book also happened to mention a theory, that with the power of a _blue moon_ the caster would gain the temporary ability to alter the universe in a way which they so please.

Guido Bonnati, after doing some research, Hermione found was buried in the place of his death, Godric's Hollow. It seemed that almost all influential wizards lived and died in this old town.

After debating the likelihood of the device working, Hermione investigated the several astronomy and astrology books in the library, until finding Bonnati's autobiography, where he spoke of the legendary device (which was placed above his grave) named _potere della luna _Italian for 'power of the moon'. Hermione wrote down the spell used to activate, before hearing her stomach growl.

While heading down to the kitchens, Hermione picked up her book bag at the doors of the library, grabbing the notebook that lay atop, decorated in pictures of Hemrione's parents. She felt an instant pang of sadness at the thought of her parents, she couldn't bear to think of them hiding from those damn deatheaters, all because she was born a witch, all because she was friends with the infamous Harry Potter, who just happens to be the sworn enemy of the most dangerous maniac to grace the U.K.

"I mean obviously I don't blame Harry for any of this," but it didn't stop her from being guilty, trying to blame anyone but herself.

"Well, looky here, the sad little girl is talking to herself, first lose your parents, now your sanity!" Peeves screeched with joy. Hermione began to walk faster, trying to rid herself of the annoying poltergeist.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

After eating dinner, Hermione walked into the bathrooms, she pulled her thick hair into a loose bun at the top of her head. Splashing water on her face, Hermione grabbed a soft lavender towel and dried her face as she flopped onto the soft, flowery duvet covering her bed.

After reading some chapters of a muggle adventure book, the light beside the bed was turned off. Hermione tried falling asleep, unable to, her head filled with the thoughts of her parents, Voldemort, and Guido Bonnati's enchanted device.

At morning Hermione seriously deprived of sleep, made this spontaneous decision. She was going to alter the universe using the _potere della lune _to get her parents back. This decision, like most of Hemrione's required some research first.

The first step was to figure out in what way the device was to be used, how would it work, what would she have to do in order for her to get her parents back? And probably the most important question, when would the next blue moon align with the grave, this whole adventure relied on everything aligning perfectly!

After two whole days of research, with minimal breaks used only for sleep and an occasional bite to eat, Hermione found her two possible methods of universe alteration. The first would be to open a portal to an identical universe, do what she needs to do, in this case save her parents, and experience minimal danger, she would not be able to get hurt due to her not being a part of the universe. The problem with this would be that Hemrione would have to then wait for the blue moon to align with the grave again in order to return to her rightful universe where the same events would have occurred.

The second approach Hermione could take would be time travel. This seemed like the more appropriate way to save her parents. The book theorized that the power of a blue moon would allow the caster to be able to reverse or speed up the moon cycle of a regular moon once the blue moon passes. There would be small problems with this method here and there, but Hemrione agreed with herself that it was the best option for her.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

The girl sat at the astronomy tower that night, covered in a fleece blanket, doing the calculations to find out when the next blue moon was set to be above Godric's Hollow. After about forty-five minutes, Hermione had her answer. That Tuesday.

"It's Thursday night, which means that I need to be prepared in five days, wait five days…." Hermione sat there with her mouth hanging open. "Well all these astrology astronomy things seem to have a way of happening exactly when you need them."

The seemingly perfect timing made Hermione think of the book's mention of centaur astrology. Centaur astronomy and astrology believed that celestial objects had a larger effect on our lives and destinies than what wizards and muggles believe. Hermione thought of a certain example mentioned, " While us wizards believe that the stars, planets, and their alignments affect things like our personalities and border on divination with their broad predictions, centaurs and other forest creatures believe that astrology can be used to understand and predict life-changing events, things that are meant to be." Simply put, wizards put simple everyday-life events in the hands of astrology, everything could be changed and prevented easily. Centaurs use astrology as prophecies, as a guide to the world view.

After this thought, Hermione sensed that it was time for some sleep. The next day she would speak with the arriving professor about leaving the castle on Tuesday.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

"Professor Sprout please, my uncle is a police officer, he'll be able to keep me safe until we reach France! Besides I would only be gone for a couple of days," Hermione begged with the herbology who had some hesitations about her leaving the castle with the growing danger in the wizarding world.

After leaving the room with a worried look, Sprout came back about a half hour later with Professor Mcgonagall. "Hermione I understand you are meeting family next week, how much time are you planning on being gone for?"

"I would leave the school Tuesday morning professor, I'll arrive in Kings Cross, then take the tube to Calais to meet my uncle and cousins, it's a coastal city close to France, where I will be staying with family until Sunday."

"What are you planning on doing in France if I may ask," the Scottish women quizzed, but Hermione was quick to respond, "You see professor, I was planning on going to France this summer with my parents, and I just miss them so much," she attempted to give her best teary voice, "Seeing my family will hopefully make me feel better, and help me forget that they're, well…"

The professors looked at each other and nodded, "We understand child, we trust you and will allow you to visit your family during this hard time. Pomona will be able to escort you to Kings Cross. Have fun".

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

As fast as it could, Tuesday morning arrived. Hermione's book bag was filled with spare clothes, galleons and sickles, and of course, the dark blue book which had been disguised as a copy of _Hogwarts a History_. In her hand, her wand was still. Professor Sprout had picked up Hermione after they had both eaten breakfast, courtesy of the house elves.

"Ready darling?" The plump herbology teacher grabbed Hermione's hand and side-apparated them to Kings Cross station. " Have fun, and be safe!" Sprout shouted after her, but she was already running to catch a train with a stop at Godric's Hollow.

Sitting in an empty compartment, Hermione had the opportunity to re-read over and over again over her plans for that night. "Step one, arrive at Godric's Hollow. Step two, find the grave. Step three, wait for the blue moon. Step four, cast the activating spell with the additional moon cycle manipulation charm."

"Talking to yourself, have I found a crazy person in the only available compartment on this whole train?" Hermione looked to the door, an extremely tall man stood there, "Sounds awful familiar," she muttered thinking of Peeves, luckily the man didn't bear a resemblance to the mischief causing poltergeist.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," The dark haired man joked as he sat down in front of Hermione. She stared at him, "What no introduction," she attempted to joke back. "Well I don't frankly think you care, nor do you seem interested in telling me your name, why not return the favour.''

There they sat, for the remaining two and a half hour ride, in silence.

‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵‿︵

Join Hermione again, eight hours later, having done nearly every step in her plan. THe grave was found with some difficulty as it seemed to be in the middle of a forset, but Hemrione lended this to incompetent gardening practices. She looked up into the sky, the blue moon was now perfectly aligned with the grave, and device, suddenly a loud noise came from the ground, the device had begun to glow and hum. Hermione realised she quickly had to chant her incantation.

"et ita luna messis eius potestas mea virga et dirige me in semitam meam in via ad punctum aliquod in luna circulum ita beneficia mihi"

Suddenly a gust of wind circle Hemione, leaves and sticks made their way into her already messy hair, she began to float. As much as she wanted to be scared, she had no time. To finish the ceremony, Hermione performed the last wand movement, before hearing a nearby bush's leaves rustle, from there emerged a human "Stop! Don't do it!"

Hermione had no time to react, the wind around her flashed a bright blue, and then, everything around her disappeared, and then, so did she.

**A.N. : This chapter was really fun to write, and I'm looking forward to continuing with the story. Now I don't have a specific direction that I want to take here, I would love for you guys to tell me what time era you would like her to arrive in (Marauders, Tom Riddle era, Future) and anything else you would like to see, I'm open to anything!**


End file.
